the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Fairy Dance
Harry Smith's Fairy Dance is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in April 2015. Synopsis James' obsession with fairies inspires Harry to pull off his greatest prank yet! Plot The episode opens with James Smith reading Grace Smith a fairy story, however she doesn't know that Harry Smith and David Marshall are sneaking into the kitchen and scoffing all the sweets from the jars. Even though they try their hardest to avoid being spotted, Grace finds the empty sweet jars a few hours later. Harry desperately tries to slip out of trouble by lying that fairies nicked the sweets. Grace pins Harry and David down as the prime suspects - she smells their breath which is scented of raspberries. Grace phones Ellie Marshall (David's mother) and bans Harry from choosing a DVD to watch on Saturday - she instead lets James pick something yet again. James bursts his nappy in excitement of seeing Fancy Hippos: Fairy Fun for the 50th time. Harry rages so much he draws a picture of James smelling of poo and a fairy smelling of BO on the garden path. He eventually gets an idea to stop James' fairy obsession once and for all by sneakily getting him into trouble. The next day, James makes fairy wings out of some clothes he's outgrown. Harry tricks him into using Liam Smith's best shirt for the purpose as it is fittingly silky. Harry tells Grace about James cutting the shirt, however she is unfazed and thinks it's adorable. Soon, Harry spots Mae MacDonald dancing to The Honey Plum Fairy in a huge tutu she's just received for her birthday. He calls her the "Money Scum Fairy", which angers her and leads her to boast about a PPIAA-001 and a Runny-Poopy doll she also unwrapped. Harry yawns and strolls back into his house. At 8:00pm, Harry convinces Morten Larsen to steal the tutu and Runny-Poopy doll from Mae's open window using his fishing rod, in return for £3. He goes back inside with the props and lets James know about something has found, and he swears by the Sacred Oath of the Black Foot to keep it a huge secret. He reveals some 'fairy dust' (which is really rainbow glitter) as proof that fairies have visited the garden. James hops about in excitement although Harry adds that they only come out at two in the morning. After Harry calls him a pansy when he is unwilling to sneak out of bed, the gullible James agrees to see the fairies. At 2:00am, the pair sneak into the garden with James holding a camera and binoculars. Harry forces him to climb near the top of a huge tree, saying it is the best place to view the fairies. Harry, wearing the tutu and holding the doll up with his shamshir, dances around the tree - James is so dumb he believes Harry's a real fairy and uses his camera to photograph the scene. Harry rushes back to bed with James still in the tree! The latter squeals for Grace and Liam, bursting his nappy. Grace and Liam quickly find James, who explains the fairy situation. Both parents are so cross about him climbing the tree at 2am and chopping up Liam's best shirt they ground him for a month - James cries loudly enough to be heard by people living as far away as Lolagia. He goes to bed before Liam scratches the Fancy Hippos: Fairy Fun DVD with one of Grace's sewing needles and throws it in the bin. The next morning, Harry sniggers after his success, although Grace finds the photo of Harry in the fairy gear. After he finds she has uploaded it to Stinkstagram, he screams and faints. Music *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Great Fairy's Fountain (plays when Harry shows James the 'fairy dust') *Super Mario 3D World - Footlight Lane (plays when Harry and James sneak into the garden at night) *Streets of Rage - Stage 5 (plays when James climbs the tree) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes